


A Quiet Revolution

by Merfilly



Series: A New Order [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jedi Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is to present his findings to the Council. The Council may not like what they hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Revolution

Plo Koon looked around the circular chamber and let the details truly sink in. Today was the first time in a very long time that all twelve Masters were present in this chamber, and it might very well be the last time as well. That five of them were of a mind that change needed to be effected was a comfort, and this had been building for a very long time, possibly even longer than Dooku himself had been absent from the body.

That thought was not comforting, though, to the being that had finally put it all in motion. Plo wanted to be able to pursue the family bonds safely, but he did not wish to tear the Order in two. He truly hoped that Obi-Wan was effective in his speaking today.

"Masters, there are issues that have been tabled for too long because of lack of opportunity to discuss them, internal matters that could affect everything we work for," Coleman Kcaj put forward, and Plo found himself so grateful for that. Let the initial query opening the discussion be from someone not of the questioning sect Plo had begun.

"Agreed," Mace said, looking around the room with guarded eyes before he settled on Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, I believe you stated to me that you had details to share with the Council concerning rumors of unrest and schism within the Order?"

"I do indeed, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said easily, remaining calm and collected in his seat. Plo knew, beyond the shade of any doubt, that Obi-Wan was meant to lead, either the Order as a whole in time, or their own faction, when they organized it. The man had regained every single shred of control, dignity, and understanding when honesty had happened between them all, over their future. Perhaps it was in being able to finally claim the ties that bound him, or maybe it was that Anakin was being as supportive to his master as Obi-Wan was to him, with far more understanding on both sides.

"You have the floor, then," Mace said, even as his long pause before the reply made it apparent to other members of the Council he was not eager to have this discussion.

Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath. "We can all recite the Jedi Code in our sleep at this point, and I know it has been prominently displayed in many of the common areas again. A reminder to us all as the units slowly spend more time off rotation, and our Knights, Padawans, and even Masters return to the Temple to study again.

"Yet there is a growing and strong feeling through the Order, Masters, that the Code, or the extended and time-honored interpretations of it, have done more harm than good in isolating the Jedi from those beings we are meant to serve, protect, and succor."

Plo wanted to cheer his young friend for that succinct summary of the situation at hand. Shaak was looking intently at the young man, hiding her thoughts behind respectful listening, and Stass had managed to keep her expression neutral as well. If Kit was betraying anything at all, it was merely through the twitches of his tentacles, and that could have many reasons.

"There is much arrogance and disrespect in the younger generations," Jocasta Nu began. "Thinking that they know better than the traditions that have been wrung out in great times of trial."

"I must disagree with you, Madame Nu," Obi-Wan said firmly, shifting in his seat. The hand fell away from the beard, and his pose was leaned forward, one arm up to brace his chin, the other idly resting over the knee. "While arrogance has thrived in the Order, I do not believe it contained to merely the younger generations. And as for disrespect, there are many cases to be made for that having been callously disregarded, or openly abrogated in many cases on all levels."

The intake of breath on the part of several Council members was the clear mark of awakening, Plo decided. The various members were straightening in their seats, eyes focusing sharply on Obi-Wan as they began to understand that their paragon of the Old Ways… was not theirs any longer.

"You speak of Trials that have winnowed and shaped the traditions, Madame Nu, yet fail to take into consideration that we who have served in these perilous times of the reemergence of the Sith are being Tried as sharply as any of our forebears. You fail to understand, at a very base level, despite being part of the Order for these many years, that the changes of the galaxy, of the Republic, reflect into the Order. You, a student of history, are failing to see that history has come to us, and demands evolution."

Jocasta looked absolutely stunned, and it slowly came back to Plo that Obi-Wan had been tied to her predecessor in the Archives, an amazingly headstrong woman that had been friends with Micah and Qui-Gon both. Obi-Wan was not one for petty vengeances, but sometimes the Force provided avenues for old displeasures to work themselves out.

"Master Kenobi, you are sounding like one of these problematic elements we asked you to investigate," Saesee Tiin pointed out, his eyes narrow in his face.

"That is because, Master Tiin, I am one of those elements." Obi-Wan sat back and let the murmurs go for a few moments. "I have lived my life, with many mistakes made, as a Jedi. And I tell you all now, the Order needs to be reformed. Room must be made for change, or we will lose many members, to wander into their own path, for good or ill. The question, my fellow Masters, is whether you all have the will and compassion to listen to the changes being asked of us?"

"Perhaps you overstate things, and it is a matter of reminding you and those few who dissent where the rightful path of the Order lies," Saesee challenged that statement.

Obi-Wan merely flicked his attention around the room, and as one, he and four other Masters rose from their chairs, going to the center of the room to stand in solidarity. "I do not feel I overstate anything," he said, as they stood in a loose semicircle, facing outward.

"You see, my fellow Masters, the problem, as you phrase it, is not just among the young," Plo said as they took in his and Shaak Ti's presence in that smaller group.


End file.
